The Lonely Hormagaunt
by Dewie112
Summary: Comedic story about an intelligent Hormagaunt who has the awesome ability of... FREE WILL! Rated T for language and future battles.
1. A Hero is Born

**Alright guys, I get bored when I focus my creative juices on one story. So I decided to write this W40K comedy to make this universe not look so Grimdark. EVEN THOUGH WE ALL LOVEZ TEH GRIMDARKNESS OF THE GRIM AND DARK FUTUREEEEEEE…. Sorry. Enjoy this story plz**

I remember my birth; it was on a giant hive ship. I was born in the sixteenth generation of Hormagaunts. Apparently I'm the only tyranid capable of singular thought, and the only one containing free will. When my momma found out she booted me off the hiveship. Ever since then I've been living on this derelict space ship. When I arrived it was really, REALLY dark. When I first got here there was no lighting or anything. But due to some great stroke of luck the life support systems and the Gellar Fields were still active! I don't know how that works… but I'm not gonna argue. If you're taking the time to listen to this data tablet I suppose I should tell you about how I got this smart…

It all started when the hive-mother decided to feed on some Eldar planet. When we got there they pretty much slaughtered us, but as I've gathered reading through all these books that happens a lot. I guess we kinda deserve it though. We eat all the life on planets and leave it pretty much inhospitable. Anyway… we got there and we slowly beat them back, I think it's because it was a planet of exiles, and not a Craftworld. Well while we there some Mary Sue Eldar finally lost a fight (beats me how cause she was a TOTAL God-Tier monster, like this Eldar blasted whole chunks of the swarm away with her MIND, yeah I don't know how it works so just listen to the story..) and she was absorbed into the swarm. Apparently someone ate her Soulstone because not just her genetics were added to our awesome list of adaptations but her very soul was. That's how I was born. I am the reincarnation of some Mary Sue badass Eldar; except I'm scared of everything. I was born shortly after, to give you the listener some perspective I'm going to tell you our conversation.

_You have been born, to serve the swarm and the Hive. _

I was taken aback at this of course, like you mean to tell me, NO BREAKS? So I decided to mouth off.

"What's the point in all that? Why can't we just relax and y'know… not absorb things?"

This caught the hive-mother off guard. Apparently she wasn't use to her 'nids being mouthy.

_What do you mean wh- wait, how the hell are you talking back?! The only Tyranid being that have free thought is me…._

"Not anymore mamma-dukes!" This sent her into a blinding rage.

_Whatever, just listen to me, YOU WILL SERVE THE HIVE!_

"But I don't wanna. I kinda just want to sit here and relax…"

Before I knew my little birthing pod was shot out into space. I kinda just sat in there for a few days until I ever so luckily got sucked in by a Derelict ship's docking bay. Looks like that Mary Sue Eldar's luck rubbed off on me huh? Well ever since then I've been sitting alone on this ship. Well because I'm a super genius I already knew how to read… but being a Hormagaunt I only have these little arms for show. My main appendages are these useless claws. Like these things have NO practical use. It's not like my cowardly self is gonna fight anything… But getting back on topic, the ship had a lot of books! Throughout my readings I've discovered this ship belonged to the inquisition. Which is nice because of all the knowledge on board this ship. I've read great works, such as these books from Ancient-Terra called Negima-Magister Neo. It's called a Manga and it's bad ass. Then I found this book that taught me all about how to get the ship running called 'The Manual.' So basically it's not dark and scary anymore.

The thing I've noticed over my short 3 week existence… being lonely sucks. A lot. I don't have anyone to talk to but this data tablet, but I know if anyone else finds me they'll surely kill me. I'm really not looking forward to that, because I like living. Well I think for now I'm going to sleep and end this transmission. Goodnight.

**Yeah as you can see this story is just a bunch of nonsense. I'm really writing this to get out this kinda stuff outa my system and I figured why not post it… so you guys can see I'm not all grimdark. But when my second REAL story comes out… you'll see how much I love grim dark… mwahaha… this will be updated randomly by the way.**


	2. Meeting new Friends!

**Alright guys time for another random update. Hard at work on Chapter 9 for my other story but felt like typing this, whilst also doing college work! im so pro (at least more pro than the ultragayrines) lulz punz.**

_++++ Begin Transmission ++++_

Wow do I have a CRAZY story for you guys. I'm gonna start from the beginning, so as not to overwhelm you guys with all this.

I woke up this morning on my comfy ass bed that I commandeered in the name of "comfortable sleeping arrangements" right? So I woke up and went to go get some food, and being a vegetarian, (mostly to spite the Hive-Mother HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE) I found out this ship had an entire biome that was like a greenhouse. Even though the power was out the place was running on backup generators to keep the veggies from going rotten. (I love humans) anyways I made myself a delightful salad and began to feast on it with the ferocity of a Genestealer. Man I ate the hell out of that salad. But while I was feasting the Gellar Field stopped working for literally ONE second, and then this chick popped up on my shi-

"Hweeee hwant to talk tooo!"

"Hold on I'm telling the story!"

Sorry about that. Anyways this human girl popped up on my ship and she starts walking around the place right? Me being a total wuss hid, then the girl proceeds to pull a banner out of literally NO WHERE and says "HWEE CAP-TOORED EEET FOR KAYOS!" I don't even know what that means, my first plan of action is to teach her to speak PROPER low gothic… but that's not important at the moment, what is important is she SAW me because I'm a clutz and tripped while running to my bedroom. Instead of trying to kill me, she jumps at me and proceeds to call me "kuuuute".

"Hyu are ghetteeng to the guuud part!"

"C'mon stop interrupting me!

"hy are so-rrey"

Again, I apologize for the interruption, but after she called me cute, she asked me my name. I was perplexed at the question. It did seem odd that EVERYONE else in the entire GALAXY had a name but me. Even some 'Crons have names! Like c'mon… Trayzn is the coolest name in the universe… but yeah. I just said I didn't have one. So you know what she did? This girl had the AUDACITY to pick my name for me. But all is forgiven because it's a nice name it wa-

"MARCEEES!"

Yeah that. Marcus, it's not scary, and if we run into anyone else I had hide somewhere and pretend to be a human over the Vox. Flawless plan if I dare so myself-

"hweee dunt theenk soooo!"

"Shush you, it's perfect, WHO IS THE GENIUS HERE?"

"hwee are!"

"GUFFAW"

Anyway, after she gave me a name she said her name was Cultist. Cultist? What a plain name for such a pretty human, like c'mon purple hair and stuff? That's a rarity from what I've gathered from these Inquisitional tomes. Which is pretty weird, you'd think the Inquisition would catalogue important things… (but that wouldn't be very grimdark huh?).

"Hey Cultist did you say that?"

"noooooo…."

"Who said that?"

(I did)

"Who are you?"

(The watching this happen. It's totally about to be REALLY grimdark and utterly hilarious.)

"hwaaaat eees Greemdark?"

(You'll find out soon enough.)

Well that was odd, I think the ships machine spirit might've just talked to Cultist and I. Which isn't improbable, from what I've gathered Machine Spirits are what the Adeptus Machanicus use to make machines 'Smart'. It's really just a dead person's brain. That's actually kinda freaky.

(AND TOTALLY GRIMDARK)

"Are you gonna keep interrupting me like Cultist does?"

(I've been alone out here for like 15 years. Let me have my fun.)

"Not if you keep interrupting me m8"

(GUFFAW whatever.)

ANYWAY back to ME the incredibly awesome intelligent 'Nid, I've yet to tell you about something even freakier that happened today. I went to the deepest parts of the ship and found a research lab. Y'know what I found in there? A literal stache of dead Orkz, 'Cron and Tau Weaponry, and a dude frozen in a cryogenic pod, apparently the power didn't die out there either. This ship is such a fucking Mary Sue.

(Yes I am. I make Kaldor Draigo look like a bitch boy. Serious, he thinks he's cool for carving a name on Mortarion's heart? Try living in the void with no power, while somehow keeping the greenhouse from shutting down, keeping the Gellar field active, and Primarc- woops.)

"Wow, we're you gonna say PRIMARCH?!"

(Cat's out the bag huh? Yeah, I've got a Primarch down there. WHATS IT TO YA?)

"Well I thought they all died or disappeared or defected to-"

"KAY-OSSSS! Hwe are sorry hy hwantid to talk to!"

(HUEHUEHUEHUE that's what everyone WANTED you to believe!)

"Well…. Who is it?"

(Well… to make this conversation not be pointless I'll tell you. It's none other than Konrad Curze!)

"He eez Ka-yoss!"

(Not anymore he isn't, see when that assassin "Killed" him, she somehow only killed Night Haunter which was his split personality, which is the side that fell to Chaos.)

"Wow. That's confusing. Seriously, that doesn't make any sense at all."

(No it doesn't welcome to the 41st millennium. Nothing makes sense at all.)

"Do hweee makeee shenseee?"

"Nope Cultist you don't but you're my best friend so it's oka-"

"FWIENDDDDDD!"

Ow. Okay, I've had enough for today, and I'm sure you the listener is totally confused. Don't worry, Next transmission I'll make sure I'm alone so this doesn't happen.

(You are never alone. HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE)

**So much for good writing. Seriously this story is only for the lulz. Don't leave any hate in the reviews plz (Yes the writer of this story is a wuss). Am not… (Are so wuss, that's why your Desktop background is Hanako from Katawa Shoujo and you are afraid to ask that pretty girl at school on a Dat-) AHHHH END TRANSMISSION.**


	3. Makin Plans for teh LULZ

**Okay I'm going to Tennessee for a few days so I decided to update this story again before I left. I got a review from a person called Kit saying "Okay now im confused" HUEHUEHUEHUE JUST AS PLANNED! Let me add some clarity. Cultist is the creation of another person who I added (you mean stole) shutup, I'm borrowing her because she's adorable! Also the stuff about Konrad Curze, they say that he was killed by a Callidus Assassin BUT there is no evidence. Just as the assassin was about to land the killing blow the pict went to static. SO I decided to reanimate him as a good guy, meaning "Night Haunter" was killed but not Konrad. [Konrad had split personality disorder basically.] Also Machine Spirit (me! The Inquisitorial Battle Ship!) is a dead person's brain. Adeptus Mechanicus use these instead of CPUs. ALRIGHT ENOUGH FLUFF EXPLANATION READ THE STORY!**

_++++ Begin Transmission ++++_

Alright guys I'm back. Nothing super exciting has happened today, at least for now, but seeing how this is becoming a daily routine I decided to record anyway! I managed to hide myself so hopefully Cultist and Machine Spirit don't find m-

(I told you, you're never alone. Don't you pay attention? I thought you were a Genius…)

"C'mon are you serious? You can talk to me from ANYWHERE?"

(Yes I can. I am the ship. Mwhahahah)

Ah bollocks. Oh well, at least Cultist won't be able to find me. She's cute and nice, but her voice drives me crazy!

"hwe know. Hwe are sahseptable to speech impeedementsss"

"Oh… Sorry Cultist, I didn't mean to be so rude."

"Why are yhu apoloogizeeng eet es okay"

Well at least she's not overly sensitive, which from what I've gathered through my many forays into the world of Maga, human women are easy to upset, and are way too emotional. But I digress… I wish we could fly this ship to different places. I'm bored with forever flying in the Warp.

(If you wanted to go somewhere you could of just asked.)

"What? We don't have a navigator or astropaths or any of that stuff?"

(You're forgetting I'm a total Mary Sue, and can ignore all of that pussy shit.)

"How does that make sense? Like, at all?"

(It makes sense because I said it makes sense.)

"Hwee dunt theenk eet works liek dat."

(Hush you. Alright lets go somewhere interesting… hmmmmm how about we fly towards the Ultramarines homeworld and troll the poncy boys in blue. Maybe we could find a way to steal Rowboat Girlyman's body. Y'know, for the lulz.)

"What…. Where did they get your brain from?"

(GUFFAW it's usually impossible for Machine Spirits to know that, but in the name of the plot moving forward, I do. They found my brain in a fat guy who really liked the interwebs.)

"That explains a lot. Honestly."

(HUEHUEHUEHUE. Sooooo… To Macragge?)

"No. We should go to-"

"HWE KNOW HWERE HY SHUULD GO!"

"Uh… where Cultitst?"

"Hwe shuuld go to Terra and capt-oore eet for Kay-oos!"

"Uh….."

(Uhm…..)

"FUCK NO" (FUCCCCCCCCCK NOOOOOOOO)

"Hwe thought eet was a guud idea"

"Let me think…. Let's go to the Ulthwe Craftworld and troll that total dick Eldrad!"

(…. I second this plan.)

"Hwe theenk thees eees good too."

"SET A COURSE!"

Alright, now that everyones off doing their own thing, I wanna tell you why I don't like Eldrad. See the Eldar pysker that turned into me used to get trolled by Eldrad A LOT. So in the name of vengeance we're gonna kidnap one of his daughters!

(Told you this story was gonna get grimdark! HUEHUEHUE)

"Shouldn't you be planning the route?"

(Already done. We'll be there in like a week, apparently we're really close.)

"sweeeet."

MWHAHAH My evil plan is totally coming to fruition. I'm still contemplating on waking that Primarch up. He seems like a cool guy.

(If you wanna wake him up we can, but be warned, he doesn't like Xenos like you.)

"Oh well then fuck that. Let the bastard stay frozen, racist pig."

(Where'd you learn that term? Malcom-X?)

"Uh… No comment. Now leave me alone. I want to talk to the datapad WITH NO interruptions."

(Yes sir preacher.)

Machine Spirit's cool but he can be a total jerk sometimes. But I guess I can be as well. I feel bad for making fun of Cultists voice. She wasn't scared of me even though I'm an ugly little 'Gaunt. Gotta find a way to make it up to her…. Oh well. See ya listener.

_++++ End Transmission ++++_

**Alright I'm starting to think some people are not familiar with the term 'Mary Sue'. A Mary Sue is a completely OP motherfucker who defies everything and breaks the very fluff/rules/meta of a game/fictional universe/IRL. Master Chief is a Mary Sue, Calvin Johnson (WR for the Detroit Lions) Is a Mary Sue. AND I AM A MARY SUE HUEHUEHUHEU (No you're not bitch boy, you're like everyone else. You even have a shitty sense of humor this chapter wasn't even funny.) Hey leave my writing alone :[ (No. Bitch Boy.) D:**


	4. The BLOB!

**I'm finally back from Tennessee! Alright time for a special chapter of The Lonely 'Nid! (He isn't lonely anymore. You're an awful writer.) …. I'm about to delete you from my story… (Do that and I'll destroy your precious PC) Sorry Machine Spirit.  
**

_++++ Begin Transmission ++++_

Okay so something totally CRAZY happened while we were on our way to Craftworld Ulthwe, a freaking DEMON spawned on our ship. Yep you heard me right a DAEMON. But surprisingly… he wasn't…

"HWEEE LOAVEEE HEEEEM!"

"Cultist shhh I'm telling the story!"

(Nah bro, it's her turn to tell a story….)

"But won't the listener be a little…

(Screw em, no one's going to wanna listen to this story anyways!)

"Oh okay… Cultist take it away."

Aheeem so hwee ware flootin eeen spesssss hwen anutherr sarvaaant of Kay-os pooopped up. Ooof… thees eees a lot of talking. Hweeee geeeve up.

"Finally thank god. I'm sure the listener is gonna smash the Datapad after this…"

Anyway yeah, this Daemon popped up on our ship and he didn't look scary. He was a blob but from what Machine Spirit said they couldn't usually talk.. but this one talked.

"FOOOOLS I was once a great chaos lord! But… I failed in my mission… and was reduced to a blob. It really makes keeping old friendships hard… No one want's to talk to little blobs…"

(Shuddup, he's trying to tell a story. So rude.)

Yeah basically that. He's completely useless. He just sits in the corner and mopes.

"I do not MOPE you fool! I am plotting how to DESTORY YOU!"

"If you don't shuddup I'll have Machine Spirit spit you into space."

"Fools…"

Yeah see? He mopes all day. But yeah, guess what, we are here. TIME TO TROLL ELDRAD!

"FOOLS! Eldrad is almighty and powerful. How do you plan to 'Troll' him."

"Hwee don't have a plaaan. Hwe hwere jost ganna weeng eeet."

(Yeah. Winging it ALWAYS works blob. Don't you watch movies?)

"FOOOOOOOOLS! You must always plan. I have a proposition for you, allow me to aid you in 'trolling' Eldrad. He is the reason I am this hideous blob."

"Wait what? How in the hell…"

"He beat me in a game of Chinese Checkers…. Tzeentch does not take kindly to people who lose games."

(GUFFAW)

"BWHAHAHAHAHA"

"Theees eees hwy hwee alwayz serve thee othor gods feeerst! Especeelly Khorne! He ees the easiest to serve!"

"Uhm… anwyays… Blob. Do you have a name?"

"Why do you want to know fool?"

"Well if you're going to help us troll Eldrad I want to know your name. You're gonna join our group."

"Arg… my names Junus. But take heed FOOL I don't want to be one of your 'Group' I WANT VENGANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Yeah whatever. We're at Ulthwe so let's start planning."

_++++ Transmission Paused ++++_

_++++ Transmission Resumed ++++_

We totally have a great plan. Machine Spirit is going to fly us over, then we're gonna teleport into his house. Machine Spirit's such a Mary Sue that he can bypass all the barriers created by Eldrad's abilities. It is AWESOME! Anways… when we get in there… we're gonna kidnap his daughter. Mwhahahahah…..

(Make sure you grab Taldeer. He doesn't care for the other one much.)

"Hweee understand!"

"Yepp we got it."

"I am no FOOL. It will happen, and then my vengeance shall be fulfilled!"

(Yeah whatever get ready. Hey Marcus… why are you taking the Datapad…)

"So we can record the great plan unfold!"

(Whatever, prepare to be teleported.)

"Oka- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_Static…._

HOLY SHIT THAT WAS CRAZY! Wow! I think this is the place! We just gotta break through those days!

"FOOOOOOOLS! PREPARE TO DIEEEEEE!"

"Hey chill we aren't killing anyone! That's not okay."

"…..gr"

"Hwe aree haveeng fon!"

**MWHAHAHAHAHA Cliff hangers. Readers love them don't they? Sike I know you guys hate, but the 'Plan' needs to be its own chapter. That's where we meet our 5****th**** and final character… and the real plot unfolds. Oh yeah prepare from famous Eldrad 'Just As Planned' (Hey shut up bitch boy don't give away the story. It's cool, if you spoil it no one will read it.) Sorry Machine Spirit D:**


	5. Eldrad the Dick

**TIME FOR THE MISSION WAHOOOOOOOOO (You sound like a gaiboi) :/ leave me alone stop butting in this Is my time to talk to the reader. (You think that don't you? Well guess what… I brought someone else along… mwhahaha) Who… oh god.. please not… HWE ARE SO HAPPEE TO FINALLEEY MEEET YUH!... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_++++ Begin Transmission ++++_

"CHARGE!"

"FOOOOOOOOLS don't charge there is a secret entrance that only I know of!"

"…. How do you know about this?"

"I served Tzneetch… not to mention I used to stalk the ever living hell out of Macha…"

"yuh are creepee… hwe dunt know eeef hwe leik yuh anymoar"

"SO JUDGEMENTAL!"

Oh my god these guys are hopeless….

"Whatever take us to the entrance!"

Oh my god who would have thought the sunlight on these craftworlds would suck so much ass. Like seriously not to mention walking on this grass… I don't like it. I hate being outside…

"Bot beeneeng outseede ees so nicee!"

"Yeah you shut in, only fools and cowards stay inside all the time."

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU GELATINOUS BLOB!"

Finally… we are inside. I don't know why there's no guards… like you think the most powerful being in the galaxy would have a bodygau- HOLY FUCK!

"INTRUDERS! HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT ON CRAFTWORLD ULTHWE!"

"RUNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"hwy?! nd hwy ees that guy on feere?"

"FOOOOOOLS that is an Avatar of Khaine! That's why there has been no bodyguards!"

"AHHHHHH SHIIIIITTTTT!"

"FACE ME IN HONOURABLE BATTLE YOU COWARDS! I CHALLENEGE YOU!"

(Hey Marcus get him outside!)

"How the hell are you talking to me?!"

(Communicator dumb-shit. Get him outside I have a present for him.)

"Guys we gotta go outside!"

"FOOOLZ THAT IS WHERE THE RANGERS WILL SNIPE US!"

"nuh I heerd hees talk weeth the sheep!"

"Yeah Machine Spirit says he has a present for the Avatar."

"Mwhahahahah I apologize for calling you a fool. OUTSIDE WE GO!"

"YOU COWARDS STAND AND FIGHT ME!"

I thought us 'Nids were supposed to be bad ass running fighting machines. But im so tired. Listener, if I die…. Tell my mother…. That she's a bitch for letting me be so weak.

"Stop! This position is perfect!"

"All of you inside me!"

"uh…. What"

"hwy wuld hwe do that."

"JUST DO IT!"

Ew this is so gross. I'm inside a chaos blob… I have no idea how Cultist and I haven't fainted…

"Eeet's called plut armer!"

"Uh… whatever."

(BRACE YOURSELVES MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH)

_++++ Static ++++_

As Marcus, Clutist, and Junus were standing about 15 meters away from the Avatar of Khaine the Inquisitorial ship fired a salvo from one of its lesser gun batteries. As the rounds went shot through the atmosphere they collided with the Avatar's chest sending molten shards of Avatar all over the vicinity.

"HOLY HELL THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"wow thet woz crezey."

"FOOOOOLZ NOW IS OUR CHANCE!"

Okay listener guess what… we found his daughter… Asleep. HOW THE HELL DO YOU SLEEP THROUGH ALL THAT?!

"Machine Spirit we got her."

(PREPARE FOR TELEPORTATION!)

_++++ Static ++++_

God that shit sucks so much. Never again I swear.

"So did hwe ween?"

"Hell yeah we did."

"FOOOOOLZ she's waking up…."

"Uh… Oh hello. You guys must be the ones dad said were gonna kidnap me."

Oh shit what?!

"hwat do yuh meen?"

(Uh… guys. Incoming call from… ah shit.. Eldrad.)

"Why hello Marcus, I bet you noticed your attack was a little too easy wasn't it? Did you even bother to see WHICH daughter you took?"

"Uh… no we didn't."

"FOOOOOOOOOLZ THAT IS MACHA! WE NABBED THE WRONG ONE… well at least for you guys. This means I get to stalk her some more… huehuehuhue."

"Uhm… do I know you from somewhere, your voice is really familiar, but I'd never be friends with an ugly blob."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

"Hey Marcus, pay attention. You kidnapped my daughter in an attempt to 'Troll' me, correct?"

"Yes we did."

"Why is that?"

"Well see, I was created after some Eldar was absorbed by the hive mother and they're soulstone was absorbed as well. So when we were looking for something to do, a voice just said 'time to pay Eldrad back for years of humility.'"

"GUFFAW! I know exactly who you are old friend. Alright well guess what? Unless you want me to psychically destroy all of you, yes including you Machine Spirit, then LISTEN UP. My daughter was born for ONE single purpose. Do you know what that is?"

"OOOH can I tell them papa?"

"NO SHUTTUP!"

"Ah… okay papa.."

"Yuh shuld nut talk to yor cheeldren leik that."

"Chaos wench stay out of this, my business is with Marcus."

"Hwe are Marcees' freneeds eef yuh have beesnuss weeth Marcees yuh have beesness weeth us."

"Ugh if it'll get you to shuddup then fine whatever… HEY STOP GRINNING! Ugh. Whatever, Marcus your new mission is to help Macha fulfill her purpose."

"Well… what's her purpose?"

"HAHAHAHA Do you really expect me to tell you? That would make the story for your listeners on that Datapad of yours WAAAAAAY to boring."

"But papa that's not very nice."

"MACHA I SAID BE QUIET! DON'T TALK TILL IM DONE HERE!"

"Oh… okay."

"Ahem, if you succeed Marcus, I'll reward you handsomely. Trust me you'll LOVE the reward I have in mind for you."

"Well… okay if you say so. But I don't trust you Eldrad."

"Good boy, you should never trust me."

"HWY ARE YUH GEEVENG HEEM THAT EVEEL LOOK!"

"Ugh… I'm hanging up, bye. Remember what I Said Marcus."

God what a dick.

_Back on Craftworld Ulthwe_

Eldrad put a grin on his face and laughed. "Just as planned…"

_++++ Transmission Ended ++++_

**DID YOU ENJOY IT?! I sure hope so. So let me explain how I write this story… I sit down when I'm bored… freewrite it… and then post it. I POST IT RAW AND UNCUT (Stop trying to be clever your sense of humor is piss-poor bitch boy.) :/ leave me alone Machine Spirit you're such a bully….**


End file.
